Resistive random-access memory (RRAM), magneto-resistive random-access memory (MRAM), and phase change random-access memory (PCRAM), among others, are being explored as next-generation memory devices. Memory cells based on RRAM, MRAM, and PCRAM technologies have programmable resistances. For example, such memory cells can be programmed to be in a high resistance state or a low resistance state, with the resistance of the memory cell being indicative of a value of a bit of data (e.g., a high resistance state is indicative of a bit value of “1,” and a low resistance state is indicative of a bit value of “0,” in an example).